When the last leaf falls
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Nami had never meant to stay, but she had. Finally when she thinks this place could be home, Jack comes along, so it’s time to leave again. Why? Because she’s getting close to him, and she can’t allow herself to get close to someone. Not again.
1. Default Chapter

Title: When the last leaf falls

Summary: Nami had never meant to stay, but she had. Finally when she thinks this place could be home, Jack comes along, so it's time to leave again. Why? Because she's getting close to him, and she can't allow herself to get close to someone. Not again. Can Jack convince her otherwise? (AWL)

Pairing: Jack/Nami

AN: This is my first Harvest Moon fic. I haven't written for a while, I haven't been inspired. But when I think of Nami, she's so complex. There's so much we don't know about her, that leaves us free to imagine and create. Well, seeing as there's no new stories to read I might as well write my own. Also bear in mind this is like a prologue kind of. It explains her past and has some crucial points for later chapters in the story.

Disclaimer: The only Harvest Moon thing I own is a copy of AWL and 64.

Chapter 1: Musings

(Nami's POV)

_When the last leaf falls I'll leave._ That's always been my way of thinking when I travel. I think it's because I love the season of fall. It just amazes me, how quickly something green can turn red, orange or brown, then fall leaving the trees bear. I've always loved fall, so whenever it's that time of year I stay, just to watch nature complete it's miracle.

But for some reason it didn't work like that when I came to Forget-Me-Not valley. When I had first heard of it, my thoughts were 'who would name this place that?' Because not to sound rude, this place has nothing that memorable. Sure the waterfall is okay to look at, but waterfalls are all over the place. And sure the ocean view is beautiful, but there's an ocean at almost every town I stop at. All in all, I didn't see any reason to stay at first, but instead of moving on, I stayed through spring. Summer came, and I hated the heat, but I didn't leave. Of course I had to stay through fall, to watch the last leaf fall, but after that, when I would normally pack up and leave, I didn't. And I didn't know why.

I still don't in fact, and it's already the first day of spring. One year, I've been here one year, today. It scares me actually. I haven't been in a place so long since home…

No, not home. This valley feels more like home then my old home ever did. By the way I speak of my old home, you'd think something terrible happened there, like my dad hit me or my mom walked out on us.

In fact my parents both loved me, very much. They even gave me money when I left, and told me to write them if I ever stayed somewhere for more then a season. I never had, but I wrote them a couple times. And every time I did I had to wait, because I knew there would be a letter back. Every time the letter contained money, so I could keep myself going. They didn't know I had a job sometimes.

At one point I hadn't stayed anywhere more then two days, because the towns were terrible. They were dirty and broken down. When I was forced to walk through a place like that (which I had to for almost a month) it was the worst thing I ever saw. Children were begging in the streets, woman were treated like crap, it was like I had gone back in time where woman's rights didn't exist. The one time I did stay at an inn a man had tried to break into my room. Needless to say I haven't been anywhere near that place since.

Some people automatically think that because I'm so distant and cold that I'm not scared of anything. Well I am. I'm scared most of all, of being close to anyone, because whenever I get close something bad happens.

Now a lot of bad things happened. I mean, there's been terrible things with boys, thinking they actually cared when all they wanted was…and friends you had and thought would never betray you. There was one thing though, that I will always remember. The worst thing that ever happened in my life.

When I was growing up I had a best friend. Her name was Amber. She had light brown, almost dirty blonde hair that she always wore in a ponytail as she called it. She was kind of tomboyish, and we had done everything together.

Sometimes I think it's her fault I got this way, which really isn't fair. It's my fault. When we were fourteen years old both of us were just sitting by the river. We weren't supposed to be there, because it was flooding over from the heavy rains. Our feet were in the river and we were talking about flowers. I remember everything about that day, because it was the last day I saw Amber alive. The last carefree thing she said was how she liked flowers, but loved fall flowers. I remember she had been holding one in her hand, a trick blue flower. She had found it in the swamp. It was a tradition. Every year, on the third of fall we would go pick Trick Blue flowers to remind us we were always friends. We never did it together again. I stood up and stretched, but as I did, my foot slipped and I fell in the river.

Being the fool that she was, Amber jumped in after me. I've never been a good swimmer, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me above water. I managed to grab onto a tree branch, but Amber's hand slipped and she kept going.

It was tragic, they say, that I had to witness it. That I had seen Amber's head smash into that rock before she sank below the surface. I had cried out her name, and when I saw body bobbing up and down in front of that rock barricade, I couldn't stop screaming.

Someone heard the screaming, but I don't know who. All I remember is being held back from Amber. I found her Trick blue flower on the ground and snatched it up. "I should give it back, I had to!" Those were my thoughts after I was safe on land. My parents wouldn't let me go, all they told me to do was calm down. I'd never been as out of control as I was that day.

One year later I was still holding that flower, holding on to her spirit. I thought maybe if I kept her flower, I'd keep her. I finally decided I had to leave; I couldn't stay there anymore. I told my parents and they seemed to understand.

I'm seventeen now. Seventeen. I still haven't gotten over her death. We were friends since birth, I just can't believe she is really gone. And it's my fault. My fault that I didn't go after her, my fault that I let her go. She should be the one alive.

Amber's death wasn't the only thing that had happened. I had met a boy traveling; to find out he was using me. I had became close to an elderly woman in a wealthy town, only to have her kick me out of her home when I tripped on the rug and knocked over a vase. Those people I can brush off easier then Amber.

I've never been able to go pick Trick Blue flowers. I know I was supposed to go on that special day, but I just can't. Amber had died the day after our flower collecting.

I just don't understand why she had to die. Why Amber when there were so many unfit, horrible, backstabbing, evil people out there? Why someone who was caring and thoughtful? Why not someone else? Why not anyone else?

Although I left the town, I hadn't left the memories. And the memories were still haunting me. They always would be. Sometimes, late at night Amber and me had snuck out to wander around in the forest, just to be alone. The forest was where we slept the night we ran away, when Amber's parents had yelled at her when she was caught kissing a boy in their house.

I myself had kissed a boy before her, with my parents not minding at all, and had snuck off with her.

My best friend…she's the only one I've ever cried for, and the only thing I've not been able to let go of in my life.

In this valley though, I had felt the closest thing to happiness I ever had since I lost her.

Ruby told me that morning a boy was coming. He would be running the farm. I really couldn't care less. Someone else new in this town…it was something new, but I was never the type to stand outside and greet someone. I left early that morning and wandered down towards the beach.

One thing I've never grown tired of is watching things change. Most people I've seen are always rushing, busy busy busy. They don't slow down enough to see any changes. If you take the time to look at something on a day-to-day basis, you'll see how much it changes.

People here…I don't know. They're not nearly as rushed as people in other towns, but they're rushed enough. I can't think of many people who would notice small changes, except maybe Cody.

No one here knows anything about what has happened to me, and I don't think they ever will. If I get close to someone again, they'll just hurt me, or something will happen to them.

Getting close is dangerous. It makes you feel, and that feeling can be bad. After these years I've been able to close my pain for Amber away. As long as I don't go picking Trick Blue flowers, or see something that reminds me of her, I should be okay. No one here has ever bothered me all that much. A lot of people tend to avoid me, and this new guy won't be any different. If he does try though, I have to be ready.

I've been hurt so many times; I don't want to be hurt again. The only way to assure that is to not let anyone in. It won't be hard. I can do it. I may have gotten close to people, but not very close. I haven't even got close to anyone at all for a year and a half.

That won't be changing anytime soon either.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

AN: So what did everyone think? I hope it's alright. I don't know how I though up her whole past, oh well. Happy Easter…(night before.) Anyway, please review and let me know if I should continue or not.

Also don't expect me to update often. I'm really busy. After spring break I'll have rehearsals for Cinderella until the end of April. I'll update though.

Please review!


	2. Persistant

A/N: Thanks for the feedback you guys! I'm not in a very good mood right now and just spent like 45 minutes wandering around the neighborhood…I don't know. I won't bore you. On with the story. Of course now it's a day later and I'm in a good mood.

Oh by the way _italics _mean a flashback, just so you know.

I'm so sorry it's taken so long. The musical is over now. All I'm waiting on is a DVD of my performance. For my own happy rant, I got more applause for my performance as the queen then the stepfamily did! (It's a good feeling) Anyway, sorry again for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Not a chance.

Chapter 2:

(Nami's POV)

Soon growing tired of the beach, I wandered to the old path towards the forest.

I don't go into the forest all that much. I'm not sure why, I just never have. I'd rather be in the more open spaces, sitting under a tree and watching the stars, something like that.

The forest was a nice change. I wandered among the flowers for a while, before sitting next to the spring and quietly repeating something my mom had told me before I left. "Your heart yearns to wander, and with it you go. To find what you're looking for follow your heart, and don't stop unless you want to."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against a tree. No one was around; maybe they were all talking to that new guy. Whatever, I really don't want to talk to him.

I spent about an hour under that tree before someone interrupted me, saying "hello," in this bright, happy voice.

"Don't be so eager just to say hi," I said, before realizing that I had never heard that voice before. That was strange, since I was a people watched I had picked up on peoples voices. I could tell if they were feeling down, happy, bored…but I didn't recognize this.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a boy standing above me, a boy I had never seen before. He had dark brown hair that seemed kind of messy, and was wearing "farming clothes." He must be the new guy.

He stepped back a half step, and said, "I'm new here. My name is Jack."

Jack. What a plain name. What a…blah kind of name. "Nami," I said quietly, looking away from his eyes and up to the sky. It was a clear sunny day, with a light breeze that was so gentle it only reached the top of trees.

"Well, nice to meet you Nami," this Jack guy said before walking back towards the waterfall. Must have gotten the hint that I'm not interested.

After sitting there a few more minutes, I got bored and stood up. I continued to walk down the road for sometime, until I saw the farm, where I saw Jack patting his cow. He saw my and waved spiritedly. I just rolled my eyes and continued on my way. He's too perky.

It was getting late, but that's never stopped me before. I actually prefer night; no one's around to bother me. I reached inside my pocket and gently felt for Amber's trick Blue flower. It was still there. I'm actually amazed it stayed in one piece all these years. At least one thing has gone right.

I stopped under a tree near the ocean and watched as the sun sank beneath the hills. Soon it was dark, my favorite time. Tonight though I couldn't seem to enjoy it. I felt the flower again and a sad expression came over my face. Just mellow sad. It's hard, knowing you could have helped someone but didn't.

Removing my hand from my pocket I started towards the bar. I needed a drink.

Of course, guess who came in a few minutes after I had gotten my moon trip? Yes, none other then Jack. He stopped to talk to Van, who was in town early for some reason, before ordering a red punch (not that I cared, I just watch people) and walking over to me. "Hello," he said brightly, taking a sip of his drink. How can someone be happy so much?

"I don't feel like talking to people right now," I said quietly before stepping around him and moving to the corner of the bar, leaning against the wall by a lamp. Jack's eyes lingered on me a second, but he turned around when Muffy began flirting with him.

Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Muffy. She can be funny and sweet but she's way to flirty, and way to bubbly. At least she is for me. She seems to be for Jack too, since he's backing away. Muffy isn't taking the hint. Oh well, it's not like it's my problem or anything.

It's already eleven, so I decide to head out. It's getting too crowded anyway, the twins just came in…looks like they were working on something…and Doctor Hardy too. This many people aren't in here often.

Heading out, I take a deep breath of fresh air and look up and down the area. No one is around. Wandering up the hill to the villa I stop to gaze at the stars. I love the stars, they're so beautiful. Sometimes I try to spot them through the clouds even when it's raining.

It's almost midnight now, time to head off. Quickly entering the inn, I climb the stairs and collapse into my bed. I lay there a few minutes before locking the door and shutting off my light and falling asleep instantly.

/…/…/…/…/

Ow. There's a very annoying light in my eyes. Rolling over, I throw my pillow over my head and try to get back to sleep. Now that I've woken up though, it's useless. Growling slightly, I sit up and look at the clock. Seven…I'm waking up at seven in the morning.

Slowly getting up and getting ready, I check outside. It's about seven thirty now, and I just saw Wally run past. Wonder where his son is…

Whatever. I head downstairs and walk out the door, deciding to skip on breakfast. I'm not that hungry today, and it doesn't look like Tim and Ruby are up yet.

It's fairly sunny out, but clouds are coming in from the ocean, it might rain today. That's actually a good thought. Who wants to leave town on a rainy day? Glad that I still have a good reason to stay, I look around a bit to see if anyone is there. Maybe I could go watch the rain come in from the ocean…

With that thought in my mind I wander down to the ocean to watch for the rain to come in, which it does. I can actually see it raining in the ocean before it begins here. As it does, I turn around and head toward the bar to say hello to Muffy.

It's about eleven; Muffy should be in the back room. Entering quietly, I see her standing by Griffin talking. Seeing me, she waves me over.

"Hi Nami!"

"Hello."

"You're up early today. What are you up to? Have you met that new guy, Jack?" she asked, jumping topics quickly.

I nodded mutely, and she shrieked, literally shrieked in excitement. "Isn't he cute!" I think she automatically thinks my silence is a yes, because she continues on right away. "He is so sweet too! He went to the mine and brought me this beautiful, shiny,"

I kind of tuned out after that, since the conversation was turning to rambling. After about twenty minutes of "conversation" I said I had to leave.

Exiting the bar, who do I see? None other then Jack! Is he following me or something? He's getting pretty annoying, let me tell you that right now.

Coming up to me, I turn away and start walking, acting like I didn't see him. He taps me on the shoulder and I turn around, giving in that I'll have to talk to him. "What? Oh…good morning," I say as he smiles at me. He's insane, completely insane.

What does he do then? He hands out a flower; it looks like a Toy flower.

Flowers…

_"I don't much like other season flowers, do you Nami?" Amber asked, kicking her feet in the water slightly._

_"No, they're much to preppy and girly," a younger Nami said, smiling slightly as she poked at a leaf on the ground. "Fall flowers are better."_

_"Especially Trick Blue flowers," Amber replied, automatically holding one of them up. They sat in silence a few minutes, before Amber spoke again. "Nami? Even when we move apart, will we still collect Trick Blue flowers, like our tradition?"_

_Nami wasn't sure why she would ask that now. "Why, do you plan on leaving or something?"_

_"I don't plan on it, just…would we, even by ourselves?"_

_Nami stood and stretched, but before she could answer slipped and fell in the water._

Realizing she had zoned out, Nami shook herself back to the present and looked at the flower, before responding "could you really live off wild plants like that…?"

He seems disappointed. Well he should be. Why would he want to give me a flower? I hate flowers, all flowers that aren't trick blue ones that is. Without another word I turn and walk off, fingering the trick blue flower in my hand again. It accidentally falls out and I bend down to grab it.

I didn't know Jack had seen what flower it was…

/…/…/…/

It's another day, another day, and everybody does the same thing. Including me, I suppose. All I do is wander around.

I wander around the villa, not going in of course, but standing just outside the door. I'm pretty sure I would be welcomed quickly, but I don't want to be in there. I stand outside, listening to Lumina play. She really is quite good at piano, no mistakes, though it does sound a bit too structured.

Hmph. Whatever, why am I even thinking about it? As I turn around, I see Jack heading up the slope. Does he constantly have to follow me? Sighing, I turn away. I know that won't stop him from talking to me but I don't want to seem interested (when of course, I'm not)

"Hello!" he says, again, brightly.

I merely blink in response. His grin falters slightly, but doesn't fall. He rocks back and forth on his feet, looking slightly nervous and awkward. Well, it could have something to do with the fact that I haven't said a word to him.

"Who is that playing the piano?" he asks, and I can tell he's trying to make conversation. I shrug, even though I know, as well as everyone else, that it's Lumina who practices at this time of day.

"Oh," Jack mumbles quietly, looking away nervously. I don't say a word, not being in a very talkative mood.

"So…what's it like here?" he asks.

Deciding he won't go away until I say something, I say my most basic response to people these days. "I can't believe I stayed here a whole year…and I was going to leave much sooner."

"Why did you stay?" he asks. I shrug and begin walking off. I feel Jack's gaze on me but I don't turn around.

/…/…/…/

_"This old mine is creepy," Amber said quietly, gazing around._

_"Oh come on, we're 13 I think we can handle it," Nami said, walking farther in. Amber ran after her._

_"I know," Amber mumbled._

_Nami and Amber wandered around a bit, just looking around. Nami glanced at a pile of dirt and saw something sticking out of the ground. "What's that?" she asked Amber before moving over to it. Slowly she wiped the dust off it and looked at it._

_It seemed to be a skull…a human skull. It was weird looking, but in a way it was cool._

_"Whoa," Amber said, staring at it. That looks awesome. Do you think he died digging in here?" she asked._

_"Maybe," Nami said, standing. "Let's keep it."_

Nami awoke the next day to see it once again raining. Standing up, she quickly got ready and headed outside. It was more likely she wouldn't see Jack in the rain.

She was surprised however to see him heading toward her, not even an hour later. In his hand, he held something…it looked like a skull almost.

'Who told him?'

/…/…/…/…/

I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry again for the wait. I'm in a bad mood because I got put into a BEGGINERS math class. I am not a beginner. I have an A+ in math, I did well on their stupid test, I should get put in normal math! My mom is calling them Tuesday to ask them about it. I will not take algebra 1a. If I have to, I'm defiantly not being nice to any of the math teachers (since they decide who goes where)

Sorry, rant over.

Review responses:

Stars In Tokyo: Thank you, here's an update.

PacificTwist: Thank you. What's weird is sometimes I love details; other times I don't have patience for them. I'll try to keep this story detailed though. Nami is my favorite girl too (I am a girl but you know what I mean)

Lightning-Dono: Thanks for the compliments. Misanthropic? I'd look it up if I weren't so lazy lol. Oh well, THREE DAY WEEKEND! I wish I updated more. My problem is I get obsessed easily. For the best couple months I've been obsessed on and off with Kim Possible, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. Ok…well here's the update. See ya!

Super trunks 2: You watch DBZ? (I'm assuming that's where the name comes from?) Good show…anyway…yeah I could improve on that. I might get a beta, but I'd have to find someone online. None of my friends are very good with grammar. Hee hee. You don't mind if I use the word "got" do you? My language art teacher never shuts up about it. Anyway, see ya!

Matar: Thank you.

RWT: Here's an update.

Sniper: Yeah I was pretty depressed when I wrote it, thinking about my friend. She moved so I barley see her, but she's moving about ten-fifteen minutes away this summer so I'm pretty happy now.

Please review! Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon!


	3. Memores and sick days

A/N: Sorry, sorry I know it took a while, but I need a lot of motivation (plus I kinda had a bit of writers block) And besides that, I've been in a good mood lately. When I started this, I was kind of depressed, school problems (I Kind of became Nami at school, considering no one was talking to me) but now that it's summer, I'm happy, and my story might suffer. So I'm warning you ahead of time, it might be longer for updates, and shorter, and not as good. Or it could be good, who knows? I've started getting obsessed with the game again, so shrugs Yay!

Disclaimer: I, Spork Princess, in no way, shape, or form, own any rights to Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life. The only thing I own is a copy of the game. Oh, and a plush HM puppy for pre-ordering AWLFG! Huggles

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 3: Memories and sick days

**(Nami's POV)**

He was heading my way, and I was right, it was a skull. Something I liked. 'Somebody must have told him! But who knows? Muffy might, Tim and Ruby, Celia…Rock…I bet it was Rock! He needs to learn to mind his own business!' I was so lost in thought I didn't know he had stopped in front of me until he said something.

"Um…hi. I found this in the mine, thought you might be interested."

"That looks great," I mutter to myself.

"It's yours then," Jack says, grinning now. I hadn't meant for him to hear that, I had meant for him to think I hated it and go away. I wasn't changing my likes just because he had found something I liked, but I would be having a very interesting conversation with Rock. I sent a small glare toward the inn, but realized he was holding it out to me.

"I didn't say I wanted it, but if you insist." With that I took the skull and turned away. It was too late though; I knew the damage was done. He had found something I liked.

Now where had Rock gone?

/…/…/…/…/…/

After finding Rock and successfully finding out he told Jack (Not to mention threatening to hang him out the second story window) I walked over to Vesta's farm to see how the tomatoes were growing.

As I got closer to the fence, I saw Celia working in the fields. Walking up, I climbed over the fence and sat on it, nodding to Celia as a way of greeting. She waved at me, telling me to wait a minute while she finished up. After she was done she walked over. "Hello Nami. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on the tomatoes," I said, glancing around.

Celia nodded. "Have you met Jack?" I nodded and she continued. At least she waited for a response instead of rambling on like Muffy. "What do you think of him?"

"He's so annoying! He constantly follows me around, trying to get me to like him!"

Celia didn't say anything for a few moments. "So, he's given you something then? He gave me a flower this morning when he came to buy seeds. It was really nice of him, he bought some tomato seeds, but that was it."

"Apparently he wants to make every girl like him, considering he's given me something…and Muffy. She went on about it for twenty minutes."

Celia looked slightly surprised. "You mean you actually accepted a gift from him?"

"Well I'm not changing myself just because he found something I like. Well, not found. More of told by Rock."

"I don't envy him," Celia muttered.

Standing up, I stretched and glanced at the sky. Still no clouds, it would probably be nice all day. "Well I'm leaving. See you later." Without waiting for a response I turned and walked away, deciding to go see if Gustafa was playing.

He didn't say anything to me when I arrived, just continued playing like I wasn't there. That's the way I like it, an understanding that he can just play and I'll listen for as long as I like. No formal greeting is really needed, though I have spoken to him on occasion.

After getting bored of listening to music, I decided it was time to go. Walking to the bar I went in, ordering a cherry pink and standing in the back, watching as people came and went. Soon, it was already ten, and I decided to walk by the beach for a little while before going to bed.

After my walk I returned to my room. Laying on my bed, I glanced over at my bag in the corner of my room. I lay there a few minutes, just looking at it, before getting up and looking through it, finding what I was looking for. It was my diary; something my mother had gotten me when I was younger.

I glanced at the first entry, and my eyes widened. It was when I was 13…spring of that year. Quickly, I began reading the entry's.

(NOTE: Diary entry's in italics)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so much fun. Amber and I went down to the mines again. You can find the most amazing stuff in there. We thought it was going to collapse because off al the rumbling and stuff, but it was just a couple rocks falling. We were fine. Anyway there's nothing else to talk about. I'll write another time._

_Nami_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was the best day ever today! It was Amber's birthday! She had a party at her house for the whole town, but then me and her had our own mini party. We baked a small cake and took it to the mines. It's our secret spot. When we were there, we ate the cake and then Amber played a song on her flute. She loves that thing. After that we went the farthest into the mines we've ever gone. It was really late, and started raining, but we just ran home in the rain. She's my best friend; we'll be friends forever._

_Nami_

'So much for that,' I thought to myself, remembering Amber's last day and closing my eyes, trying to calm myself before I started crying. Glancing back to the diary, I slowly roamed the pages. Many entry's were like that, and soon I came to the one the day before Amber had died.

_Dear Diary,_

_Amber gave me a book today. It's a book about different places, like to travel to. I don't know why she gave it to me, but I put it in my travel bag, in case I ever go anywhere. There's maps she said. I doubt I'll ever use it. She told me she marked her favorite page in there, or something. I can't remember. She gave it to me this morning and I was still half asleep. Oh well, I'll look at it later._

_Nami_

Glancing toward my bag, I realized that I had been given a book. 'I must have forgotten about if for all these years.' Part of me wanted to run over there and see the gift from Amber, the only thing from her that I had never seen before. But…seeing little notes in the book about places she wanted to travel, I just couldn't do it! Closing my eyes, I looked at the diary again and saw the last diary on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Amber died today. I don't want to write in here anymore._

_Nami_

_I just, don't understand...how could she be gone? How? It's not fair! It's not fair! I hate her! I hate her for jumping in to help me! I hate her for being a good friend! If we hadn't been friends she would still be alive! I hate her! I hate myself! I hate this town and my parents! I hate everything! It's just not fair!_

I felt tears in my eyes and threw the diary across the room, falling headfirst toward my pillow to muffle the sound of me crying. I know Rock is probably still up, and I don't want him hearing me. It wasn't fair, it still isn't fair! Why did everything have to be like this?

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

I woke up the next day in a rotten mood. I glared at the walls of my room and decided I wasn't leaving bed today.

About an hour later I heard a soft knock at the door. "Nami dear? Are you alright?"

"Fine," I said quietly.

"Are you sure? You're voice sounds hoarse dear. Are you feeling sick?"

"Just a little," I said, which wasn't a lie. I did feel sick, sick of remembering. Just reading that reminded me of everything. How after only a half a month the town was on with their lives. Amber was never mentioned again. I was the only one to put flowers on her grave besides her parents, and they didn't often either. Her certificate for best historical find was taken down and replaced, the certificate I had found thrown away. I didn't understand how the town could just forget her, and that had made it the worse. Amber had been forgotten.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

I moved farther under my covers. Was it normal to be this upset after something that had happened long ago? I didn't know, but it was terrible, it was the worse thing I had ever gone through, and since she had died, I'd gone through everything by myself. "Yes please," I said quietly.

A few minutes later, Ruby came in and gave me something to eat. I didn't leave my bed that day, surprised that when Ruby had checked me over, she had found that I had a temperature of 100. I hadn't realized I really was sick, I thought I had only been upset.

Someone checked in on me every once in a while, to see if I was okay. Doctor Hardy came in at one point, and said it was just a cold, but that I should stay in bed to stay safe. At one point, Rock even came in to make sure I was okay.

Later that evening, the door opened again. I assumed it would be Ruby, but to my surprise I saw Jack standing there. He had something in his hands. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to see if you were okay. I made this for you," he said, walking closer to my bed so I could see what it was. It was light pickles, one of my favorite foods.

"Did you make that?" I asked.

"Try it," he urged me, holding out the food for me to take.

"Really? Thanks," I said, even surprising myself. It must be the cold. I took them and gave him a small smile. He looked happy that I had thanked him. Well he should, I don't do it often. "You should leave, I'm sick," I stated. He nodded and walked to the door, but turned back to me.

"I hope you feel better soon." Then he was gone. I stared after him and looked back at the light pickles. Before I could eat them, Ruby walked in, smiling in a knowing way.

I glared at her slightly. "Don't get that look Ruby. He just doesn't like people being sick. He wants to get every girl to like him!" Despite this, I felt a slight blush creeping on to my cheeks, but why? I didn't know.

Ruby only smiled and set down some soup for me before leaving.

After eating the soup I sat back on my bed and thought about Jack. That had been really nice of him, but I still didn't like him. He wasn't going to win me over with one cooked dish and a fossil. 'Besides, last time I got close to someone, the only person I got close to…'

Deciding to try them, I took the light pickles and slowly began eating them. They were actually very good. Once I finished, I glanced at my diary that lay on the ground by my bag where I had thrown it. Standing up, I walked over to it and opened it to the next page. My mother had always told me to use hearts to decide how much I liked a boy.

Never, ho9nestly, had I ever given a heart.

Reaching for the red pencil that was on the table, I glanced at the page. Slowly, I made one red heart, and colored it.

"He won't get any more," I assure myself, marking the page and setting the diary down on the desk. Sighing, I went back to my bed a laid down.

After those light pickles, I did feel a lot better…

/…/…/…/…/…/

Okay, and there's chapter three!

Yay!

Okay, review responses:

Autozam60: Thank you. The first time I played I got all of Muffy's scenes without trying and married her, but I re-played and then married Nami. She's my favorite too.

Electric Ammo: Thanks (I ended up choosing her too, so did all my friends) Yay!

RoseRosa: Thanks, I want to keep that kind of stuff in here. Some people change her personality completely, and I want to keep her as much in character as I can. That will come eventually, remembering she hasn't admitted she feels much for him yet.

RWT: Nope, Rock told. –Grins- Poor, poor, Rock.

Sniper: Eventually they will, this is a Jack/Nami fic after all. No problem.

Next chapter: Nami talks to Celia about the food, Jack gives Nami more gifts, and Celia convinces Nami to visit Jack's farm.

Please review!


	4. A quick visit

A/N: I know, I know, I know, I KNOW! I'm sorry everyone, I'd like to thank my reviewers for inspiring me to continue. I won't bore you though, if I have anymore readers, I'm sure everyone is just skipping to the story anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 4: A quick visit

(Nami's pov)

I awoke the next morning to a VERY loud knock on my door. I groaned, sitting up and glancing at my clock. It was nine in the morning. "What do you want?" I snapped collapsing back on my bed and glaring at the door.

Apparently, the knocker decided that was my way of saying, "come in and have some cookies" because they entered, a big grin on their face.

"Rock," I stated flatly. I was actually very surprised, Rock stayed out usually as late as I did, sometimes even later. I was used to waking up early, and not seeing him leave his room until at least 11 AM, usually noon.

He was carrying a tray containing pancakes and orange juice. "Feeling better?" he asked in a cheery voice, tripping and almost dropping the tray on the floor. "I'm okay!" he said, re-gaining his balance and plopping the tray on the bed next to me.

I just stared at it, as if not comprehending the thing in front of me was in fact food, and that it was in fact Rock, who had brought it to me. What had he done to it? He wouldn't have brought it to me out of his own free will; at least I didn't think he would. I looked up at him blankly, and he shrugged. "My mom asked me to bring it up."

Ah, that made a lot more sense. No longer fearing food poisoning (I had experience with Rock's cooking, and never wanted to have the experience again), I positioned the tray better so I could eat easily.

"So, are you feeling better?" Rock asked cautiously.

I merely nodded, and apparently satisfied, he left to do whatever it is he does all day. I think he does the same thing as me, wanders over town. I don't usually see him; I think he spends most of his time in the forest.

Finishing the breakfast I decided I could get up today. I didn't feel nearly as bad as I did yesterday and I needed some fresh air.

I took a deep breath as I left the inn, glad to be outside again. I loved it outside, I always seemed to feel so enclosed, almost trapped when I was inside to long.

It was almost 11, Celia should be outside by now. As I began the journey towards her farm, I saw jack leaving his.

"The world hates me," I muttered to myself, hoping he wouldn't speak to me, but my hope was in vain. Who was I kidding, of course he would speak to me, he wouldn't leave me alone!

"Hi, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, continuing to walk by without stopping or giving him a second glance. I could imagine the drop in his eyes, and sighing to myself, turned my head. "Those light pickles were pretty good by the way," I said as I continued to walk backwards. "If you ever make some more…" I trailed off and turned around, continuing towards Celia.

Seeing her and Marlin out in the fields, I took a seat on the fence, just watching. Marlin didn't acknowledge me, I didn't expect him to.

"Hello Nami!" Celia said brightly, walking up to my position on the fence. She leaned her weight against it, looking up at me.

"What do you think of Jack?" I asked slowly, giving her a side-glance. Her face registered surprise, but a blush did not grace her cheeks.

"Oh I like him alright I suppose, he's sweet, kind, funny, but we're just friends. I don't plan on being more with him." A sly smirk crept on her face, one I didn't like one bit. "Why, do you like him?"

I swung my legs back and forth, keeping both hands on the fence for balance so I wouldn't fall over backwards. I looked away from her face, still with a smirk in place, and looked over the fields.

Did I like him? No, not really. I mean, he didn't seem as annoying as before, but I wasn't about to propose to him or anything. It was nice he went through all the trouble just to brighten my day, but he had to learn that he didn't have to run up to me every time he saw me.

"I-I'm not sure," I said. Her smirk widened. "I mean, I don't find him as annoying as he was before, but he still is annoying," I reassured her.

Celia smiled. "Maybe you're just getting to know him. Maybe you should visit his farm."

"Maybe I will."

The next morning I headed to his farm. It was about quarter to noon, the time I usually saw him wandering around town (not that I was looking for him or anything). I was hoping just to get a look around without running into him, just to see how his farm was doing. I walked up to his pasture and looked over it. The green grass was long, swaying slightly in the breeze. I smiled slightly, but suddenly heard a door opened.

I turned around, surprised, to see Jack. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, I interrupted him. "I'm fine, go back to work."

"Whatever you say," Jack said, and went back to work.

I hadn't expected him to do that. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Thanks." So I went back to looking around his farm.

I knelt down in front of one of his fields, the soil didn't look very fertile, which might be why he had nothing growing there. _Maybe he should get fertilizer for it _I thought to myself. I moved on to another field, inspecting his tomatoes, it was all he had planted so far, but they looked like they were growing well.

I continued slowly around the farm, taking in all the buildings, and the small doghouse. I stopped to look at his cow, which walked up to me. I patted her from across the fence, then walked back to Jack. "Well, bye then…" I said slowly. He smiled, and I turned around, walking back towards the inn.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

/…/…/…

I know, shorter then usual, and I'm sorry. I've been swamped with homework though, so during winter vacation I'll try to get more up. I just went through the entire first year, writing down dialog for Nami's events. Now I want to re-do it because I want to see the alternate proposal. -- Oh well. Please review, sorry again!


End file.
